Fanged Egoist
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Sequel to Fanged Rabbit. Hiroki is a vampire and Nowaki is a human. But is the pure egoist keeping his lover in the dark about a couple of things?...Well, probably. Rated M. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this addition to the Junjou Fanged series! :) Thanks for reading and be sure to drop a review! Suggestions are welcome! ^_^

More to come soon!

The Vampire Flamingo 101

* * *

><p><strong>Fanged Egoist<strong>

**Chapter One: Count Crapula**

"Hiro-san…Hiro-san wake up…"

A sound halfway between a purr and a vicious snarl sounded from the vicinity of a large bundle underneath the set of dark sheets. A large, warm hand was placed on the lump and slowly soothed back and forth, evoking more light growls from the bed.

The handsome night-haired Nowaki smiled as the bump shifted again, uncurling into a more elongated shape. His curled lips nearly brushed the midnight blue sheets as he leaned over.

"Hirrroo-san," He cooed, his smiled widening.

A slightly louder growl echoed in reply.

"Hiiirrrrrrrooooo-saaaannnn…."

This time the lump jerked and rolled over.

Musingly rolling his cobalt eyes, Nowaki finally took the edge of the blanket and slowly yanked it out of the cocoon roll, the dim lamp casting light into the bed sheet cavern.

"GRAAAARRRR!" The sleeping lion roared as the entirely unwelcome rays seeped into his personal bat cave. Lithe but powerful hands dashed to out of the cover of the blanket and groped for Nowaki (who had wisely pulled back as soon as the lump had roared), but not able to find the man, the clawed hands took the blanket's end and threw it back.

A mop of rust red hair rose from its resting place on the bed, and chalk pale limbs uncurled and stretched. Finally, the narrow chin rose and Nowaki's eyes gazed upon the irises that blazed a crimson far redder than freshly split blood. The intense eyes narrowed dangerously, but the only reaction they received was the softening of the tall man's deep ocean orbs.

"Good morning Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled as the disheveled creature in front of him.

The red irises narrowed further as the vampyric Hiroki erupted into his daily morning—er evening outburt(s).

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT A 'GOOD' MORNING? YOU FUCKING WOKE ME UP TOO EARLY AGAIN! I CAN FUCKING FEEL THAT THE GODDAMNED SUN WON'T EVEN BE DOWN FOR ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

Nowaki blinked patiently, gazing fondly at the angry vampire.

"I know. But I just couldn't wait Hiro-san. I missed you all day long."

Hiroki's scrunched up face sloped down, and the red in his eyes was quickly off set by the red seeping into his pale cheeks. Nowaki noticed and beamed brighter.

"Anyway Hiro-san, I thought— Hiro-san?"

The brunette vampire had rested his head back on the bed and begun pulling the sheets around himself, curling back up into his cocoon.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki cocked his head.

"I think I'll sleep for a little while longer…" Hiroki murmured, his lids closing over his fiery eyes.

Nowaki's eyes instantly widened and a spark of worry was kindled in his chest. While during the six years he had lived with the vampire, Nowaki had known that the brunette was indeed hard to wake, but even if it took him an hour to get up, Nowaki had never known him to sleep in past sunset unless he wasn't feeling well.

The black-haired giant sat on the bed, resting a warm hand on the side of Hiroki's head.

"Hiro-san what's wrong? Do you feel weak?"

Hiroki's upper lip pulled back in a growl, exposing the very tips of his fangs.

"I'm fine idiot. Just feel like sleeping."

Nowaki wasn't convinced. He peered closely at the brunette's face and saw purplish bags gathered in a heap around the closed eyes. From there they traveled down to the pale cheeks, which were a little too sunken in, and the elegant white neck, which also looked a thinner than usual.

The giant quickly added up a number in is head and had an epiphany.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured gently, sliding a hand underneath the narrow shoulders and lifting him up.

"Whataryoudoing?" The vampire mumbled almost incomprehensibly, his eyes flickering open. Nowaki gathered the smaller man against his broad chest, before titling his head to one side, giving Hiroki a clear view of his muscled neck.

"Hiro-san, you need to eat."

A second after he finished speaking those words, Nowaki felt the brunette give him a hard shove, the inhuman strength almost sending him off the edge of the bed. Cobalt eyes flew up in confusion, resting on an enraged vampire with bared teeth.

"You fucking presumptuous human!" He snarled, his eyes and fangs flashing. "Did I SAY I was hungry? NO!"

Nowaki squared his shoulder and addressed the vampire calmly.

"Hiro-san, it's been five days. That's your normal limit. You need to eat or you'll get weaker."

"WHO SAID I WAS WEAK?" Hiroki roared back, his jaw arching even more. "I'M FUCKING FINE!"

"No you're not. You're hungry. I can see it."

"GET BENT NOWAKI! That's not your concern! And even if I WAS hungry, I'd rather drink a fucking bag of donated blood rather than touch yours!"

Those last few words would have sent a stinging paper cut to Nowaki's gentle heart, had he not been so good at reading between the lines of the book.

"Hiro-san," He murmured, shifting closer to the brunette. "It's a weekend. There's no way they'll be able to get you blood until Monday at the earliest. You need something to hold you over until then. Please Hiro-san…eat."

Hiroki wrinkled his lip in disgust at Nowaki's proposal, but past the barrier of fangs and blazing eyes, the vampire trembled. Both from hunger, and from shame at being seen through.

But even still, he kept his gaze hard as granite at Nowaki's pleading gaze.

"You know," Hiroki growled. "You're even stupid for a human. You also act like you WANT me to rip through your throat."

Seeing that the smaller man's resolve was crumbling, the giant inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and replied.

"Only by you Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled wistfully, making Hiroki's stern face slightly redder. "It really would make me feel better if you ate some, even if you're not hungry. Please…"

"Oh fine!" Hiroki snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just quit your goddamned whinning."

Nowaki smiled wider and cocked his neck again, wrapping his warm arms around Hiroki's trim waist as the brunette vampire half sat in his lap to make feeding easier. Nowaki closed his eyes and relaxed the anticipated buzzing in the back of his head.

But the slightest of grunts was breathed out his mouth as Hiroki sank his fangs into the giant's muscled neck, drawing blood red poppies from underneath the heated skin. But even in the grimace of the bite, Nowaki's smile never left his face. Even though Hiroki had christened this action as ripping through his throat, the way the red brunette actually drew his blood was incredibly gentle. This time in particular was benign (and Nowaki would know. Hiroki had bitten him rather hard a couple of times for reaaaaalllllly pissing him off.), so timid in fact, that Nowaki again was concerned. Nowaki's deep eyes flickered down to Hiroki's face, and he pondered just what was holding his vampyric lover back.

After biting down on an enlarged vein in Nowaki's neck, Hiroki pressed his open mouth to the wound and began to suck, the steaming blood soothingly flowing down his throat like a hot cup of soup. The vampire too closed his eyes as he drank, Nowaki's red life force bringing feeling back into his cold torso and limbs.

Although Hiroki hated admitting it, Nowaki was right. His undead body had been at it's limits, and even as he slept the day away, his throat burned and his empty stomach stiffened into a blob of cement. Had Nowaki's damn puppy eyes not been so wide, Hiroki probably would've just tried to sleep another day and wait for blood packs.

Akihiko had been buying donated blood under the table for years, and had never kept any of his contacts from Hiroki. On more than one occasion, those connections had saved their undead asses from drinking a random person off the street down to the bone.

But even still, nobody wanted to deliver on weekends. (And the red brunette was still mentally banging his head against a crypt for forgetting to order some on Friday.)

And despite how hungry he was, the brunette forced his mouth to slip off Nowaki's neck once he'd gotten the feeling back in his stomach. He was barely half full, but he licked excess blood off his lips and acted satisfied, sliding out of Nowaki's lap and heading towards the bedroom door.

But the giant wasn't so easily fooled.

"Hiro-san. You're not full."

The redheaded vampire froze, panic building in his face as he felt Nowaki's eyes boring into his back.

"That's for me to decide moron!" Hiroki said, quickly hitting his internal "growl on command" button. "And you have no right to—"

Hiroki's words were abruptly cut off as he felt strong human arms wrap around him from behind, engulfing his stiff body in kissing fire.

Nowaki pressed his nose into the mane of auburn hair, inhaling the familiar, slightly spicy scent of his lover while his arms squeezed the lithe body closer to his own.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki murmured gently. "I love you…I love you so much."

A thin, pale lip began to quiver at the words that drove through his heart like a stake. Hiroki bowed his head, responding neither negatively nor positively to his lover's words. He merely stared at the floor and hoped his mask wouldn't break. He felt guilt well up inside his unbeating heart. Nowaki loved him, that's why he fretted and pressed so much. He saw through every single insult, snarl, growl, leer, sneer, and jeer the vampire threw at him, and Hiroki never failed to be awed and terrified by it.

Hiroki took a deep breath, composing himself as Nowaki's large hands began to turn him around. A blazing hand cupped the thin, pale jaw, tilting it up towards cerulean eyes. Hiroki stared back without emotion, even while his mind floated with pooling anxiety.

"Hiro-san…" The giant chanted, leaning his mouth down.

Eyelids slowly drooped down over red irises as Nowaki's tongue pressed through the crack of Hiroki's lips, filling his entire mouth with raw heat. Ever careful of the glistening fangs, the two kissed longingly and lovingly, their tongue entwining and sliding in slick, wet friction.

Nowaki exhaled deeply as they broke, his expressive lips curling again in a smile of endearment. The giant opened his mouth again (this time to speak), when they were interrupted by the truly abrasive ringtone of Beethoven's Fifth.

Both men narrowed their eyes, as only one person's call were assigned that song.

Akihiko.

Nowaki tried to keep his face impassive as Hiroki answered the phone with a growl. But the giant was caught offguard when Hiroki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. After muttering a few affirmatives, the brunette hung up, walking over to the closet and pulling on fresh clothes.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong?" Nowaki asked.

"I need to go over to Akihiko's for a bit. It's important. Is that alright?"

Nowaki nodded, following Hiroki as he headed to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad everyone is enjoying! ^_^ Hope you keep reading, reviewing, and loving! Thanks so much for stopping by!  
><strong>

**TBF101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Interview with a Pervert<strong>

Hiroki walked briskly down the hall of Akihiko's apartment building, blinking as he passed underneath a dim light. He had already paged his friend when he arrived at the complex, so when he reached the door and rang the bell, Akihiko answered immediately.

"Gud eveenning, ole' boy." The silver haired man grinned. Hiroki scowled and pushed his way inside.

"Cut the crap Lord Cliché," Hiroki snarled as he took off his shoes. "Hey, before you say anything, do you have any packs?"

"Check the fridge." Akihiko replied, leaning against a wall as Hiroki made a beeline to the kitchen. The red haired vampire threw open the refrigerator door and praised Dracula when he saw stacks of donated blood filling the inside compartments. He quickly grabbed one, ripped open a corner and started chugging with the vigor of a starving orphan in Africa. The blood was cold and slimy and anonymous, but it was food and Hiroki was so hungry he couldn't care less. He quickly downed one and grabbed another, a line of red streaking down his chin from his haste.

"Oy, don't drink me dry Hiroki," Akihiko called. "I'll need those when he's done."

"Don't get your fangs in a knot," Hiroki snarled back. "You've got enough for a whole coven in here."

"I mean it ole' boy. Remember how much we drank on our first night?"

The reddish brunette's eyes darkened.

"Thanks but I've tried very hard to erase that day from my memory." He growled, tossing the two empty packs into the trash. "So where is he?"

"In the living room." Akihiko murmured, standing up and walking with his friend into the next room. Hiroki's crimson eyes immediately spotted the figure curled up on the couch. And despite his verbal snaps at his friend, the shorter vampire's eyes softened as he looked at the shivering Misaki.

"So…" He murmured. "You finally drained him."

Akihiko nodded, his own garnet eyes fixed on his younger lover.

"How long ago?" Hiroki asked.

"Thirteen hours. We started right before last sunrise."

Hiroki nodded.

"You're timing is good at least."

Akihiko returned the nod, his eyes not leaving the teen.

"Yeah. I wanted to be with him during the hard parts. Give him support."

Hiroki's lips curled into a snort of a smile.

"Hah. You mean like the support we had?"

Akihiko's irises flickered over to his friend.

"Or lack thereof…" He replied, also with a halfhearted smile. "But I love Misaki, and I didn't want him to have the experience we had."

Hiroki barked a quiet laugh.

"Yeah."

"….Usagi-san…" A weak voice quivered. Akihiko's head immediately shot up and he rushed to the chocolate teen's side.

"Misakiki," He murmured gently, brushing back the boy's damp bangs. "How do you feel?"

"O—Okay…" He spoke shakily, opening up his eyes. The emerald green irises had been mixed with the pure red of blood thirst, changing the hue to a muddled brown that would gradually brighten to crimson. The wide, scared doe eyes flickered around the room, from Usagi, to the dark window, and then over to Hiroki, where they paused.

"Misaki-saki, this is Hiroki," Usagi spoke, sitting on the couch next to the teen. "He's the friend I've been telling you about."

The boy nodded shakily.

"N—Nice to meet you."

Hiroki nodded dryly, still standing off to the side.

"Ahhh…aahhh….AH!"

Hiroki involuntarily jerked as Misaki let out a scream of pain and began to shake violently. His eyes snapped shut and he curled into a tight ball, hugging himself as his chest heaved with sobs.

Akihiko's brow creased with sorrow, and even Hiroki's scowl was sobered as they watched the teen progress to stage two of the change.

Misaki pressed his lips together, trying to cage all of his painful cries, but it became so intense that he couldn't suppress a wailing sob. Akihiko scooted closer to Misaki and took the teen into his arms, hugging and cradling him like a child.

"Misaki, it's okay. Shhhh, it's okay."

"It hurts…" Misaki sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently.

"It'll pass Misaki. I promise it'll pass." Akihiko whispered, planting a gentle kiss on the teen's temple.

Hiroki watched the couple somberly, his mouth and eyes firm and impassive, even while he was slightly moved by the tender scene in front of him. He saw the agony and terror in Misaki's paling face and the pity and love in his friend's garnet eyes, and he found himself walking along the path of memories, back to the night where he and Akihiko had been changed.

The two friends had been walking in the park on a winter evening, though neither of them could recall what exactly they had been doing. A dark shadow had descended on them quick as a blink, throwing them into a thick clump of trees that blocked even the moonlight. Seconds later, the two were on the ground, bloody and ripped apart before they even knew who or what hit them.

Hiroki had remembered his vision blurring into shady spots before finally slipping off into what he thought was death.

But he was wrong.

The brunette awoke from his slumber to find every fiber of his body burning and pulsing like he lay on a bed of nails. A snowstorm had rolled in, and Hiroki's entire vision was a mural of snow stained with his own blood. The cold and the pain hit him like a boulder and overtook his mind. To this day, the brunette could never remember a time when he had screamed so horribly, and in the background of his own pain, he heard Akihiko sobbing as well, buried in a red spotted snowdrift.

But like the sleep, the pain was not eternal. Over the course of a few hours (or so he thought), the pain had slowly turned to numbness, coating the brunette's lithe body in a blanket of unfeeling. Hiroki had still thought that he was still dying, and was so exhausted he welcomed the chance to leave his battered and shredded body. He fell into the black of unconsciousness again, but what happened after that was the complete opposite of a peaceful death.

After vampires complete the changing phase, they progress to the second.

Mania.

The two friends awoke yet again, their bodies healed, changed, and undead. But their minds had descended into a state of animalistic hunger, instinct, and lust. The snow was stained red again as the two lunged at each other, driven mad by their own pain and thirst. And over the next twelve hours, they bit, fought, ripped, fucked, kissed, licked, drank, and roared without restraint or reason.

Sleep fell on them a third time.

When the two friends awoke, they were lying in the snow, tangled in an embrace of dried blood and cum. It had been almost sunrise, and when Akihiko nearly caught fire for looking into it, the duo had hightailed it into a nearby cave, where they waited out the longest, most confusing, and most awkward day of their lives. Hiroki had been ashamed, scared, and just downright miserable (and Akihiko's "You look like death" jabs and cheesy vampire jokes got REALLY OLD, REALLY FAST.)

Seeing as how they were both bright, talented young men, it didn't take them long to figure out what had happened to them and why they suddenly found the idea of each other's blood soaked guts more appealing than omelet rice or lucky charms. After waiting till the sun went down, the two ran back to Akihiko's flat, and they were absolutely horrified when they saw on the news that five people have been brutally mutilated in the park. Both men had been sick to their stomachs, and Akihiko had immediately begun preparations to get them blood that didn't come from unsuspecting, unwilling sources.

Hiroki stepped over to the other couch, slumping down and silently watching the new changeling become one of their own. It had been ten years since that horrible night, and brunette had tried very hard to forget what had occurred. He and his friend had adjusted to their new….species, and had even met the Tokyo underground community of the undead, some of who also supported the "no kill" policy. With this support and a steady stream of blood packs, the two were now very comfortable. Akihiko was even now ready to make a life-long commitment by changing his lover, though Hiroki inwardly snorted at how young the boy was. Akihiko had told Hiroki plenty about Misaki, but had never allowed them to meet (for reasons of "you better keep your grubby fangs away from my boy toy's neck" (which was also why Akihiko had never met Nowaki, as neither of them wanted to take chances.)).

His friend had been changing Misaki slowly for nearly ten months, but had finally taken the final step of draining the boy down to the last drop.

Hiroki's crimson eyes watched heavily as Misaki began to sob harder at the needle sharp pain, and how Akihiko held him tenderly and whispered reassuring words. The melancholy of the scene weighed down the brunette's head, and he said nothing as the hours ticked by.

After four long hours, Akihiko was beside himself with worry as Misaki's pain didn't seem to go away. And though his expressionless mask had not changed, Hiroki was worried too. Did the pain really last for this long? The frail chocolate teen was nearly at his limits and had gotten absolutely no relief.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki wailed, his forehead sweating like a waterfall but no tears of release moistening his eyes. "I can't take it anymore!"

Akihiko's pale lips pulled into a thin line of panic.

"It's okay Misaki. It'll be over soon."

"I—I CAN'T AH—…" Misaki's scream cut off briefly as he panted, and Hiroki leaned forward as he saw a bit of calm descend on the teen's eyes. Misaki's small head fell onto Akihiko's shoulder with a soft bump, and his chin began to droop downward.

"How do you feel?" Akihiko asked, combing back the teen's wet bangs. "Are you getting numb?"

"Yeah…I—I think…" Misaki murmured.

"Where?"

"My—My head…and my legs."

Akihiko and Hiroki both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," The silver-haired man purred, planting several kissed along the teen's face. "Now listen, you're going to keep numbing, and then you'll probably fall back asleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Misaki asked in a quiet whisper.

"Of course." Akihiko replied, pressing the teen's body closer to his own. Lavender eyes then traveled over to Hiroki.

"Thanks for sticking around ole' boy."

Hiroki nodded soberly.

"Not a problem. But I need to go. Nowaki's waiting for me…"

* * *

><p>Nowaki's sleepy eyes slowly rose as the bedroom door opened, casting a ray of light into the room.<p>

"Hiro-san?" He murmured, sitting up and pulling back the thick covers.

"Yes…I'm here…" The brunette replied, padding over to the bed. He slid into the spot Nowaki had warmed for him, sinking into the giant's strong embrace.

"Sorry I took so long." Hiroki muttered.

"It's okay Hiro-san," Nowaki replied warmly. "What happened at Usami-san's house?" The giant inquired, burying his nose in Hiroki's rusty locks.

"I'll tell you later." Hiroki replied, resting his head against Nowaki's broad shoulder. The raven-haired human's brow creased as the normally very (very) growly vampire peacefully snuggled with him. But there was a melancholy to the brunette's touch, a longing, and a sadness.

But rather than try to find an aimless cure with words, the giant merely took Hiroki's thin jaw between his fingers and pressed his warm lips to the pale mouth of his lover.

Hiroki wrapped his arms tightly around the strong neck as Nowaki rolled on top of him, kissing back with every cell of his cold, lifeless body, trying to erase his horrific memories with Nowaki's love.

* * *

><p>Don't worry :) I wouldn't write an Egoist vampire fic without putting a lemon in somewhere lolol.<p>

It will be at the end, and it will be **glorious**. So stick around!

(P.s. And no, I will not be writing the bloody, gory, cum filled Akihiko Hiroki vampire changing lemon. Just thinking about writing it exhausts me *sigh *

If you want crazy, drunken, spur of the moment sex go read "The Foursome" again. lol)

**FlaminGO**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this got put on the backburner for so long, but I had more urgent fics to complete first.

And Mini Blue Skirt, hope you enjoy. Thanks for the push. Always great to hear from an interested reader.

Two more chapters after this probably. Then I intend to write the Misaki sequel to Fanged Rabbit.

Enjoy the blood,

TBF101

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: New Loon<strong>

Unlike the previous day (or any other day for that matter), Hiroki was wide-awake and ready to go as soon as the sun went down. Nowaki had had a long shift at one of his jobs during the day so Hiroki had left him sleeping in the bed.

The reddish brunette all but ran to Akihiko's apartment, his mind racing with thoughts of worry (though he would never admit it). He knew that Misaki had probably finished with the changing stage and was now a crazy psychotic manic mess who would probably eat Akihiko as soon as look at him. These thoughts of concern for his friend escalated into truly illogical over dramatic ways that Akihiko could be injured/maimed/killed and Hiroki (much to his eternal embarrassment) actually bolted down the man's hallway and banged on the door like Akihiko had no tomorrow. But anger quickly replaced his fretting when Akihiko opened the door (completely fine) and looked at him like he was fucking crazy.

"Hey, keep the noise down. Not everyone's a night owl." The silver haired vampire snorted, pushing the door open so Hiroki could enter.

"Well excuse me," Hiroki snarled back, ripping off his shoes in a fury. "I was under the impression that your stupid changeling boy toy would like to down you like a box of doughnut holes if you were left alone. Sorry for being worried about worthless people dying!"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow at the brunette's outburst and shrugged.

"That's what I thought would happen so I was going to call you (two sets of fangs are better than one). But…well, it didn't exactly go as planned…."

"What do you mean?" Hiroki asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Just…come in the living room with me."

The two friends walked into the next room and Hiroki's crimson irises immediately spotted Misaki sitting on the floor by one of the windows, peacefully pressing his nose into the fabric of the dark curtains.

Hiroki's mouth partially dropped.

"…What the…"

Akihiko sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. He's been smelling the damn curtains for the past two hours."

Hiroki went over and flopped down on the plush couch, all of his anger and worry turning to just plain WTF syndrome. His friend sat next to him, still shaking his head at the simply docile and odd changeling. But a quiet chuckle escaped the taller vampire's pale lips.

"Well Hiroki, looks like not everybody goes nucking futs when they get changed. Just the ones in the park."

"…Apparently so." Hiroki muttered, still flummoxed.

Akihiko gave a low sigh, but the brunette noticed that his friend was smiling affectionately at his little lover.

"Mi, come here." Akihiko called, holding out a palm. Misaki's blood red irises looked up and he pattered over on his hands and knees, looking at Usagi with dazed and docile eyes. The older vampire reached over to the end table and grabbed a blood pack, giving it to Misaki. The little brunette's eyes lit up with hunger and he tore into the plastic, slurping it down as if it were a delicious treat.

Hiroki watched the slightly messy display with distaste. Akihiko sighed again as a spot of blood appeared on the carpet.

"Why are you even giving him packs?" Hiroki asked. "Why don't you just feed him?"

Akihiko snorted.

"Because I'd be dry before he'd be full. Some of the guys at the blood bars told me stories about how much newbies can drink."

The brunette shrugged dryly, folding his arms across his chest. The two sat in silence as they watched Misaki lap up all the blood and then look sadly at the empty pack. Akihiko quickly handed him another one and chuckled as Misaki's eyes lit up again like Christmas.

"So tell me ole boy," Akihiko spoke, taking his eyes from Misaki for a brief moment. "When you gonna hop on the wagon and change your Kusama?"

Akihiko jerked in surprise as a raging snarl flew past Hiroki's lips, and even Misaki's head shot up in panic. Hiroki stared furiously forward, not looking at either of them.

"Did I touch a nerve Hiroki?" Akihiko asked skeptically, giving his friend a bored eye roll.

Hiroki echoed the eye roll, still glaring at the far wall.

"I'm not changing him." The brunette stated angrily.

Akihiko's eyebrows raised incredulously.

"Does he taste that bad?"

Hiroki's anger boiled, partially because of his friend's sarcasm and partially because he had insulted how Nowaki tasted.

Though he would never admit this, Nowaki had the most filling and satisfying blood he'd ever drank.

"That had nothing to do with it asshole." Hiroki snarled back, his fingernails digging in his arms. "The last thing I want is another vampire running around and giving me and the world crapstastic mayhem."

Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"OH pulleaazzee! You sound like one of those goddamned fucking vampire romance novels where they don't change their partners because of true looooovve. You and I both know that we aren't as sugar coated. Our kind is selfish, and once we find our mate we crave them like the humans crave sunlight. Hell, the entire time I eased Misaki into change I was going crazy. If he wasn't so cute I would've thrown him on the couch and drank him dry from the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Nice speech Lestat."

"I mean it," Akihiko retorted. The taller man narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Hiroki, reading the man's face as if it were a challenging book. And his insightful crimson eyes soon found a thesis.

"Are you afraid of changing him?"

Hiroki's eyes flickered in surprise and he struggled to harden them again.

"Hah, why would I be afraid?"

Akihiko's face didn't change.

"That's what I'm wondering. Hmmm, what exactly is it? Are you afraid he'll turn on you when he's full blooded?"

Hiroki bit down on his lip.

"Are you afraid his personality will change? That he won't love you anymore?"

"Stop."

"Are you afraid he'll use you, abuse you, and then leave? Are you afraid of being alone again?"

"STOP IT!" Hiroki roared, launching a rock hard fist in Akihiko's direction. The bigger vampire slyly moved and snatched the wrist in thin air, then using it to yank Hiroki towards him. Hiroki tried to punch him using his other hand, but Akihiko caught it as well, leaving his friend pinned and frothing.

"Let go! Let go Akihiko!" Hiroki raged, struggling in vain against the iron grip.

"Not until you spill the guts." Usagi replied dryly, patiently restraining Hiroki while he waited for him to calm down. (Misaki meanwhile, was investigating the potpourri on top of the coffee table and having a marvelous time.)

Hiroki continued to thrash, but slowly his efforts became more clumsy and weak. Eventually he stopped moving altogether, but his auburn bangs hid his face from Usagi's gaze.

"Hiroki…" Akihiko murmured in concern.

"…Can you let go now?" Hiroki mumbled back, his head still bowed.

Akihiko hesitated, still trying to reading his friend's expression, but finally uncurled his grip. Hiroki didn't retaliate, choosing instead to rest his elbows on his knees and bow his head further forward.

Akihiko didn't push the subject any more. He could plainly see that his friend was at his limit, and despite how much he had said before, he decided to leave things be. Hiroki was smart, he could figure out things on his own.

That is, if he could get his emotions out of the way first.

Hiroki refused to say anything for the next half hour, and he barely moved from his position, as if he were in deep thought. Akihiko leaned back and stared at the ceiling, choosing to wait for his friend.

After awhile, a series of short sniffing sounds caught Hiroki's ear and he looked up in mild surprise to see Misaki sitting right in front of him, smelling one of his knees. The redhead lifted his chin slightly and Misaki met his eyes. The chocolate teen's gaze was still dazed and complacent, and yet there was a spark of sincerity in them. Hiroki swallowed.

Nowaki's eyes had the same exact sheen.

Could one who was undead and thirsting for blood still feel compassion?

Hiroki sighed and sat up, earning Akihiko's attention.

"You alright, ole boy?"

Hiroki nodded.

"Yes. Never mind me."

Akihiko chuckled.

"I've never minded you at all." He smiled, turning back towards Misaki and ruffling the mop of hair. Misaki closed his eyes and leaned into the touch like a cat, growling lightly under his breath. Akihiko laughed again.

"Look at him. He's never been this clingy. Usually I have to coax him for an hour before he'll even come near me."

"That's because you drink like Dracula." Hiroki retorted dryly.

Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"Well that's your opinion—YEOWCH!"

Hiroki jumped as Akihiko let out a howl and jerked into the couch, his eyes wide. Hiroki stared in shock as Akihiko's face quickly turned sour. He raised his hand, where two spots of crimson were welling up and dripping down his wrist.

"He bit me." Akihiko murmured irksomely. Misaki still sat on the floor, looking way too happy with himself.

"Mi-Ki, you can't bite without warning! It's not…polite…" But the end of the vampire's sentence trailed off as soon as he realized what he was saying. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Wanna know something funny Hiroki?" Akihiko laughed. "That's the most erotic thing I've ever gotten him to do."

Hiroki snorted, rolling his eyes as Akihiko pulled the teen into his lap, nuzzling the boy's neck and putting his wrist within biting distance.

"Here Mi, have a taste." He cooed, gently smearing some of the blood on Misaki's lips. The boy hesitantly licked it off, and it didn't take much more persuading to get him to latch onto the older man's bleeding wrist. Akihiko's brow steadily rose as he felt Misaki's mouth lapping and sucking at his wrist like an animal, and he immediately felt his body stirring. He reached his head around and gave a light lick to the teen's neck, and felt a purring growl rise in his chest when he heard Misaki moan in pleasure.

Hiroki watched the whole thing in disgust and knew that it was probably time to ditch.

Akihiko thought likewise.

"Er, um Listen old boy," Akihiko said as Misaki dug his fangs into his partner's wrist, deepening the bite and sucking furiously. "I reaaallly need to take advantage of this before he comes—comes back to his senses." He finished, his sentence interrupted as he began planting kisses on the side of Misaki's face. "I'll call you tomorrow after sunset alright?"

"Got it." Hiroki barked back, grabbing his coat and racing out before he could see too much of the Akisaki love fest.

Even still, as he left the apartment, his expression was not one of disgust…

But fear.


	4. Chapter 4

****Thank you all so much for your feedback! ^_^

This is the last chapter, and I should have the epilogue out soon. After this there will be another oneshot lemon with vampire Misaki in the future so stick around :)

With Love,

TBF101

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Seme of the Damned<strong>

Nowaki's cobalt irises drifted over to the clock above the TV, where he stared at the stagnant black letters that never seemed to change.

It was nearly midnight and there was no sign of Hiroki. The dark haired giant shifted restlessly. Though he knew Hiroki was definitely not the type to get attacked (hell, on more than one occasion he'd done the attacking), Nowaki still couldn't help but worry when his partner was gone for so long.

In fact, he was worrying about more than one thing at the moment…

Nowaki sighed, leaning back against the couch and blankly looking at the muted TV, where a commercial for a jewelry store had come on. On the screen a couple could be seen, sitting on a swing in the sun and holding each other with passion.

Nowaki swallowed hard and turned his eyes away, but found that the image could not be shaken so easily, as it had encompassed all of his deepest fears.

While Nowaki loved his vampire with the entirety of his heart, he was unsure if Hiroki felt the same way.

And these fears were completely bared by the elephant in the room, the one question that Nowaki feared to answer.

If Hiroki loved him…why wouldn't he change him?

Nowaki sank deeper into the couch, his head bowing. The gentle giant had had this on his mind for years, and yet recent events had increased the potency of uncertainty ten fold. Last night Hiroki had told him that Akihiko had finally changed his partner and that the two would be bound together by blood for the eternity to come.

And this was the very thing that Nowaki craved most. While his partner could not venture into the warm sun like that candy-coated TV couple, if Nowaki and him were both changed, they could bask in the serenity of the moonlight, share each other's sorrows and happiness, truly be together.

And yet, Hiroki had held back, and it all but broke Nowaki's heart.

Why? Why wouldn't he change him?

Was Hiroki tired of him? Was he beginning to pull away?

…Did Hiroki not love him anymore?

Nowaki swallowed hard at the thought. Wanting to escape some of the vicious thoughts, he rose from the couch, heading over to peak through the blinds at the darkened city.

It wasn't as if Nowaki hadn't thought about what becoming undead would mean. At the surface it would change the entire structure of his life. It would mean he would have to shy from the sunlight and people. He would have to give up his internship at the hospital, just as Hiroki had done with his career.

But Nowaki had been ready to make those sacrifices for quite some time. He loved being a doctor, but he loved Hiroki more.

Nowaki closed his eyes, sipping in a deep breath of air as he let his hand drop from the blinds.

He was ready.

In fact, he couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. He had to know.

And when he heard the quiet sounds of the front door being unlocked, he knew that it was time to find out.

"Hiro-san, welcome home." The giant greeted as Hiroki trudged into the apartment, shucking his shoes from his feet.

"Should you be up?" Hiroki murmured as he headed to the kitchen. "You had a long shift today."

"It's alright. I feel pretty well rested." Nowaki smiled back, trailing after.

"Mmm." Hiroki grunted, ignoring him as he dug into his fridge for a blood pack. Nowaki silently watched him pour it into a mug and slip it into the microwave, fidgeting his hands along the edge of the counter.

"So… where were you?" He asked as quietly and casually as he could.

"Akihiko's." Hiroki replied indiscriminately.

"I see….so how is his partner doing?"

"Fine. Fucking weird, but fine."

"The change was a success then?"

"Hmph, as successful as any fucking change." Hiroki scoffed back, taking the newly heated blood from the microwave. He titled back his head and took a swig, all the while uncomfortably aware that Nowaki was watching him.

"Hiro-san…" The giant spoke in a murmur.

"What?" Hiroki replied as he lifted the mug up again.

"What is the change like?"

The vampire nearly spat his mouthful out at his partner's question. Hiroki quickly choked down the blood, then averted his eyes, scowling at his drink.

"Why the crap do you wanna know?"

Nowaki's lower lip stiffened.

"Curiosity."

Hiroki's brow creased further, and he felt his teeth press together. He pivoted on his heel and turned, walking into the living room and away from the question.

Nowaki's face hardened when Hiroki ignored him, and his long legs padded after.

"Hiro-san."

Hiroki froze. Nowaki had just uttered two entirely normal (in fact, way TOO normal) words, and yet he'd never heard them spoke in such a sharp tone of voice.

"What?" He replied, not turning around.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Nowaki asked. His face was completely calm, but some of the warm from his eyes had faded, and his strong arms were folded across his chest.

Hiroki bristled, trying to cover up his rising apprehension with a show of teeth.

"Drop it Nowaki." He snarled ferally.

"Why?" Nowaki barked, making Hiroki flinch in surprise. "Why don't you want to tell me? What are you so afraid of?"

"AFRAID! I'm not afraid!" He roared back, his lips stretching back to bare his fangs.

"Then what Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, his face hardening in both anger and pain.

At a loss for words, Hiroki didn't reply, but gritted his jaw, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"I know why Hiro-san," Nowaki replied, more pain creeping into his voice. "It's because we both know that you don't want to change me."

Hiroki's mask of rage shifted into one of terror, his eyes and lips widening in dumbfounded shock.

Nowaki swallowed hard, his lips pulling into a wincing frown. He took a step forward, causing Hiroki to jump.

"Hiro-san…why? Why don't you want to change me? Please tell me, because I don't understand!"

Nowaki took another advancing step, causing Hiroki to retreat, his fangs still bared but no threat in his body language.

"Hiro-san. Tell me." Nowaki said, his voice weakening into a plea. "Is it…because you don't want to be with me? Do you… regret the time we've spent together? Please, Hiro-san. I need to know."

The giant bowed his head, waiting for the blow with tight hands, but no reply came. Nowaki's eyes slowly rose and he was taken aback by how shaken Hiroki looked. He titled his head, trying to make sense of why the fangy man looked so scared.

"Hiro-san." He murmured, pressing for a reply.

Hiroki swallowed hard, turning his head away.

"You're being stupid Nowaki." He muttered in a cracking voice.

"Why is it stupid?" Nowaki replied, his voice barely disguising his anguish.

"B—Because…" Hiroki breathed, gritting his teeth.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything!" Hiroki shot back, stepping further away as Nowaki advanced. "I'm perfectly fine—"

But his words were cut off as Nowaki snatched his wrist, and despite Hiroki's inhuman strength, he found himself shrinking in the shadow of the taller man.

"Hiro-san, why are you so afraid?"

"I'M NOT AFRAID!" Hiroki screamed, his eyes tightly shutting and his fists clenching. "Let go!"

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured back, his voice so sorrowfully tender that it made the vampire's chest ache. "Please, tell me what's wrong? I've never seen you act like this… what is it—" But Nowaki's sentence trailed off as he suddenly discerned his partner's actions and words. The epiphany opened his mind and he found himself staring blankly in awe for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Hiro-san," He murmured. "Are you… are you afraid to change me?"

"I'm not afraid…" Hiroki choked back, starting to weakly yank his wrist away.

"Yes you are," Nowaki spoke quietly. "What is it? Are you afraid…are you afraid that I will change as well as my body?"

Hiroki gritted his teeth together, trying as hard as he could to dam the flood of his emotions. Nowaki stared at the man with a new softness, and he approached take Hiroki's shoulder with his free hand.

"Oh Hiroki," Nowaki murmured tenderly, even when using the forbidden name. "You don't need to be afraid of me changing. I promise on my life, that I will never leave you. Because there's no one in the world that I love as much as you."

Hiroki's head dropped lower and he hid his face.

"…Blood is thicker than water Nowaki." He creaked out in a whisper. "You can't promise what you don't know…"

Nowaki smiled sadly, releasing Hiroki's wrist so he could wrap his arms around the lithe shoulders.

"But I do know. My heart pumps my blood. It decides where my blood goes. And Hiro-san controls my heart, because it is his."

Hiroki's shoulder quivered at these words, and he still refused to show his face. Nowaki pulled him closer till their chests were touching, and he gently lifted a hand to the underside of Hiroki's chin. Hiroki's gaze slowly rose, and Nowaki gave a reassuring smile to the fear and pain that resided in the red irises.

"Hiro-san, I love you." Nowaki murmured sacredly before he brought his lips forward to kiss. He pressed his mouth against Hiroki's, his hot tongue sliding along the vampire's lower lip. Hiroki was hesitant in his reply, but the harder Nowaki kissed, the further he drowned in the warm pool of the giant's embrace.

"Uhh…uhh…Nowaki." Hiroki gasped, his grip tightening on Nowaki's torso as the giant rolled long and deep inside him. Hiroki leaned his head back against the mattress, his body consumed with the heat of the burning form above him. His breath hitched in time with Nowaki's thrusts, and he let out a throaty groan as the seme placed a sucking kiss on the side of his neck.

Nowaki moved himself in deeper, his eyes rolling back at the arousing pleasure of the rhythm and skin and sweat of his lover. Hiroki echoed this feeling with another moan, and the two drunken men joined their lips together as Nowaki set the pace higher, their grunts muffled by their locked mouths. They slicked their tongues together as their flesh smoothed and rolled, and Hiroki found his hands snaking up to weave into the giant's thick black hair. Nowaki planted his forearms on either side of the lean torso, his fingertips brushing along the hardened knobs of Hiroki's nipples.

"Oh Hiro-san," Nowaki gasped as their mouths parted for breath. A craving for taste burning inside him, he moved his mouth back to Hiroki's neck. He was surprised however, when a couple of light bites elicited a rolling growl from his writhing partner.

Testing the waters, Nowaki bit down harder and Hiroki's snarls deepened in ecstasy. Soon Hiroki's neck was red from Nowaki's attentions of teeth and tongue and the two found themselves involuntarily increasing the pace of the thrusts yet again.

Both of them nearing a climax, they switched positions. Nowaki sat with his back against the bed frame while Hiroki crawled into his lap, securing his legs around the giant's waist. The two were soon moving again at a rough pace, their mouths lock and their breaths raged.

Nowaki felt his orgasm coming on and he gripped Hiroki tighter, cupping his teeth around the vampire's neck in a hard bite that made Hiroki arch his back and howl. With a final thrust, both men climaxed and fell into a heap of sweat and skin, their lungs heaving and their hearts racing.

His blue eyes foggy with contentment, Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's back, holding him on his lap and planting kisses along the side of his face. Hiroki laid his head in the crook of Nowaki's neck, his hot breath seeping out of his mouth in a steady pant.

The undead man sat there, his body consumed by the heat of his loving partner.

The two stayed in that position for nearly an hour, neither moving nor speaking, just basking in the radiance of each other. But even though neither of them spoke, they were both deep in thought.

And they were thinking of the exact same thing.

Nowaki lifted one of his gentle hands up to his partner's face, tracing along his jaw, cheekbones, and finally circling around his lips, where the very tips of Hiroki's fangs contrasted against the soft skin. Hiroki shivered at the touch of Nowaki's skin so close to his teeth, and his mouth automatically began to open.

But just as automatically, he clamped it shut, turning his head away. But Nowaki's fingers didn't budge.

"Hiro-san…" He entreated, though no question had been asked.

Hiroki swallowed hard, his breath beginning to quicken again.

"Nowaki…" He murmured, though underneath the exterior gruff there was a hint of anxiety.

But Nowaki only smiled.

"Hiro-san. I'm ready. I've been ready a long time."

Hiroki's lip quivered at the sincerity of those words, but he gave a long sigh and nodded. He clambered up closer to Nowaki's body, wrapping his arms around his neck. Nowaki suppressed a shudder, holding on tight to Hiroki in anticipation and awe.

"It'll hurt Nowaki…" Hiroki murmured. "A lot…"

Nowaki nodded.

"First, you'll fall asleep." Hiroki continued quietly. "And then you'll wake up and feel like you're burning. It's hard, but it will pass after a couple of hours. Then your body will numb and you'll fall asleep again. After you wake up…you'll….you'll be changed."

Nowaki swallowed, nodding again.

"Okay."

Hiroki took in a long breath before hesitantly opening his mouth and moving it towards the nape Nowaki's neck.

"I'll…I'll try not to hurt you." He murmured shakily, his body giving a quiver. Nowaki wrapped his arms tighter around Hiroki, giving him a smile of complete endearment.

"I'm ready Hiro-san."

Hiroki gulped again, then lowered his mouth. His lips stretched back to bare his fangs and his jaws parted.

Nowaki tensed as he felt those sharp teeth dig into the flesh of his neck, but he took a deep breath, trying to relax as he felt Hiroki's hot mouth begin to suck and lap up his blood. A light gasp flew past his lips as Hiroki bit deeper, and he found himself holding his partner even harder. Hiroki drank like a starving man as Nowaki's delicious blood flowed, and he found the heat of the liquid seep a numb warmth into his tired limbs.

The gentle giant's blood flowed like water from a faucet, and there was a lot of it. Eventually, no matter how soothing Nowaki's blood was, Hiroki could hold no more. So he guided Nowaki's now shaky body gently onto the mattress and onto a stack of towels (he'd grabbed mostly dark ones, but even still he knew they were going to have to go shopping for new ones. Blood was impossible to get out of anything).

Nowaki continued to drain away, growing weaker and weaker with each passing minute. Soon the color was almost gone from his face as Hiroki sat nearby, gently stroking his black hair.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki creaked out, his voice a weak whisper.

"It's almost time Nowaki." Hiroki murmured back. After a few more minutes, he rolled the heavy Nowaki part way over. He then brought a wrist up to his mouth and ripped open a vein, causing his blood to rise to the surface.

He guided his own flow over to Nowaki's pale lips, cradling the black haired head with his other arm.

"Drink Nowaki." He murmured. "Drink as much as you can."

The giant weakly complied, taking in a few mouthfuls with a bit of difficulty.

"Hiro-san…" He quivered. "I…I can't stay awake much longer…"

Hiroki nodded.

"It's okay. Sleep."

Nowaki managed to pull his lips into one last smile before his eyes closed, his white body completely still.

Hiroki laid down next to his changeling partner, wrapping an arm around the heavy form. And in the stillness of dark room, the dam finally burst.

Tears began to roll down Hiroki's cheeks as he caressed Nowaki's cheek, and as he settled down to rest his head on the cold chest, there was a quiet whisper that escaped his mouth.

"I love you Nowaki…"


	5. Chapter 5

****Once again thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favs, and subscriptions! And long live the blood and gore and angst of REAL vampires! **(WHO DON'T SPARKLE)**

Be sure to watch for the next release of "Fanged Uke" :) I will post an announcement in the original "Fanged Rabbit" when I post it.

*bows in gratitude and raises chalice of blood *

**The Bloody Flamingo 101**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Breaking Door<strong>

"Cut it out." Misaki's voice snarled from underneath a plethora of blankets. "I'm tired and it's time for bed."

"But Mi-Ki, we're already in bed." Akihiko chuckled back, sweeping his hand along the lithe chest again. Misaki let out another low growl, but when the seme rolled him over and snuggled him in the crook of his arm, Misaki complied, closing his eyes and letting out a fangy yawn.

Akihiko leaned back on his own section of the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a satisfied smirk as his fingers absentmindedly stroked the head of chocolate hair. His red irises drifted over to the clock and he suppressed a yawn. Misaki was right, it was nearly sunrise and despite how accomplished he felt with a debauched vampire uke next to him, he was tired.

But at the thought of debauched vampires, Akihiko suddenly remembered.

"Crap…I need to call Hiroki." He muttered. Misaki let out a sleepy growl as Akihiko reached across him to grab the phone on the nightstand.

The phone rang so many times that Akihiko almost began to worry. But he breathed a slight sigh as his friend picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hiroki, good." Akihiko replied. "Are you all right?"

"…Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well that's what I'm wondering old boy. How is your Kusama? Did he go manic? If you need help I can come over."

"No er no thanks," Hiroki barked quickly, sounding slightly out of breath. "He's—he's fine. We both…are…yeah."

Akihiko cocked his head as Hiroki's strange tone.

"Okay. So he didn't go manic? His change was okay?"

"Yeah…in a manner of speaking…Nowaki! Stop! I'm tired!"

A slow smile crept over Akihiko's face as he heard that last couple of hushed words and more noise in the background. And it widened as Hiroki began to speak again in a rather hasty tone.

"Look Akihiko it's late and I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow all right—AH! Nowaki! Nowaki—cut it out horndog!"

The silver-haired vampire tried hard to suppress a laugh as he heard a set of growling purrs take over the conversation, and seeing as how Hiroki was now unable to continue, he hung up and set the phone down on the floor.

"What was that about?" Misaki mumbled, half asleep already. Akihiko chuckled and settled down next to him, planting a kiss on his temple.

"Nothing. Just found out that libido can be a symptom of vampire change."

"Big stinking surprise." Misaki grumbled back, snuggling next to his partner and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiroki gazed drearily at the clock beside his bed, his breaths still quick after long hours of exertion. And the source of his exertion lay atop his sweaty chest, still pawing and nipping at his tired body.<p>

"Goddamnit Nowaki." Hiroki growled, weakly trying to shove the black haired head away. "It's late and I'm tired, so cut it out and go the fuck to sleep."

Nowaki's inky head drifted up from Hiroki's torso, his crimson eyes glinting with amusement as he grinned, showing off his pearly new fangs.

"But Hiro-san," He purred. "I'm not tired. I'm hungry." He replied, spreading his tongue all the way up to Hiroki's neck.

"Well you're sure not getting any more from me!" The brunette snarled back, bearing his own fangs. He shoved the bigger man off him and rolled over, snatching a blanket and curling up. "Go in the kitchen and have a goddamned blood pack."

Nowaki let loose a light growl of disappointed, and begrudgingly got up to get food. He walked over to the door, stretching his muscular arms and arching his back, all the while unaware that Hiroki was watching his sleek form through a cracked eye.

"Oh yeah Nowaki," The brunette mumbled, rolling over. "When you open the door be sure to—"

_CRACK._

"…watch your strength."

"Oh…whoops." Nowaki mumbled as he held glanced sheepishly at the splintering groove that had appeared near the edge of the door. "Don't worry, I'll fix it in the morning…er evening."

"Whatever." Hiroki growled, burying his face into his pillow. Nowaki headed out of the room to get his snack, and Hiroki let loose a long sigh.

Well, he had been right. It had been a damn stupid idea to change that big bloody thirsty lug…but for none of the reasons he had expected.

And he shifted his aching hips as if to prove that point further.

But he had to admit, while that particular part of his body was in painville, for the first time in years…his heart was not.

…Though he certainly wasn't going to let Nowaki know that.

The End.


End file.
